Blue Winds
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: TalaOC. Four sisters are sent to school at the abbey, now that Biovolt's been closed down. There they find a mystery just waiting to be freed from captivity... R&R!


Me: First proper Beyblade fic. No flames. On with the fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, great! I have to go to school in Russia, don't I?" A seventeen year old grumbled. A thirteen year old retorted,  
  
"At least you get to go to school!" The seventeen year old flicked her plum coloured hair over her shoulder, glared at her younger sister with indigo eyes, and answered,  
  
"But did it have to be in Russia?" Their fifteen year old sister sighed. As she walked out, she could've sworn she heard the younger swear in their native language. Taking out the bun, her hair fanned out as she shook her head. She looked in the full body mirror in the hall. Mysterious, silver, blue tinted eyes stared back at her, as a piece of gold, silver streaked hair floated down in front of her right eye. Growling in annoyance, she brushed it back with her hand, as she checked the belt around her cargo jeans. Brushing off her black, off-the-shoulder, short-sleeved top, which had a diamante mural of a cat with a red collar, she thought, 'there. Much better.'  
  
The old butler, Stanley, came and said kindly,  
  
"Mistress Sylvanon, it's time. Could you get your sisters, Mistresses Calico, Talon, and Azura to come down?" She answered shortly,  
  
"Certainly, Stanley. Could you get our bags? They're down in the porch." Although Sylvanon was not posh by any means, since her father had handed the mansion down to Calico, they had all had to act posh. She quickly flicked out two ice blue, feathered wings, stretched and carefully took out all the feathers in the wrong places, and then they slipped into her back again. She raced up and yelled for her older sister's attention, and stated quite clearly,  
  
"We're wanted downstairs. Now. Time to go." The five raced down, grabbing leather cap and denim hats on the way. Stanley stood in the porch.  
  
"Have you remembered your blades, Mistresses?" Thump, thump, thump. The girls came back down, Azura with spare parts for the blades, Sylvanon, Talon and Calico came down with their blades, and Dana came sliding down the banister holding four coats with 'Silver bladers' written on the back.  
  
"You forgot these!" Donning them, the oldest three climbed in the front, and Azura went in the back of a Mercedes Lynx, a medium sized car with three front seats, three back seats and a spare seat right up front for the driver. At the airport, Stanley loaded the bags onto the conveyor belt. He waved as the girls walked away, then climbed in and drove back home.  
  
"So, where do you think we're going?" Azura asked. Sylvanon didn't answer; she had her earphones in and was listening to 'pretty green eyes' by Ultrabeat. Talon was playing on her gameboy sp, and Calico had just dozed off. The oldest opened one eye, and answered.  
  
"We're going to stay at the abbey. It's a school, now Biovolt has been stopped." Sylvanon took out an earphone and stuck it in Talon's ear, who immediately turned off her GBSP and began head-banging in time. Sylvanon asked curiously,  
  
"I wonder if the Demolition Boys will be there." The other three shrugged. After two hours, they arrived in Moscow airport. (AN: Does Moscow have an airport? Oh well, it does now!) They saw a driver dressed in black wave to them, and headed over to the car.  
  
"Silver bladers?" Calico nodded.  
  
"That's us!" They were told to climb in the car, and after doing so, the girls started chatting.  
  
"So, what do you want to go see first?" Sylvanon asked slyly. She knew the things her sisters really wanted to see were-  
  
"The Demolition Boys!" They chorused. She turned round and asked the driver,  
  
"Do the Demolition Boys go to school at the abbey?" The driver swerved.  
  
"Please, miss, don't mention them. People are still scared of them." She blushed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Oh, what's gonna happen? R&R to find out! *disappears in puff of blue smoke a la Talon* 


End file.
